


A Lost KF

by Addie_Lover_of_Stories



Category: D.Gray-man, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Food Eating contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Lover_of_Stories/pseuds/Addie_Lover_of_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally wakes up in a strange room, when all he can think is he should be dead. Turns out he's not in Kansas anymore... (This was written because I really wanted to see who could eat more, Allen, or Wally...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Room

Wally West was pretty sure he should be dead. Very, Very, dead. The amount of energy that zapped him definitely should've killed him. But he wasn't. Instead he seemed to have fallen through the roof of an office, and landed in a soft cushion formed from the mountains of paper that lay about the room.

Apparently, the sound that must've been created as he crashed still wasn't enough to wake the only other occupant in the room who seemed to have fallen asleep while he was working. The man had face planted, pen in hand, and was now snoring quite loudly. In fact, that had been what had woken the speedster up. The man had dark, almost black, purple hair that was long enough to brush the top of his shoulders, and glasses clung cock-eyed to his face, a white beret covered the top of the man's head and he also wore a white lab coat, though it was covered in various colored stains.

Wally moaned as he sat up, his head throbbing. 'Where am I? What happened to everyone? Are they alright?' Just as Wally was about to stand up and look around, a soft knock was heard from the door, just before it was pushed open.

"Komui, we're back!" Said a young, male voice.

Wally, still wobbly on his feet, didn't have time to hide before the voice's owner stepped into the room, followed by a few others. The one who had spoken had pure white hair, silver eyes with a peculiarly shaped, bright red scar running through his left eye, and he was wearing what was obviously a uniform, complete with silver trimming. A golden orb floated in next to him that reminded Wally of a snitch from when he and the team watched 'Harry Potter' as a 'team building exercise' (which, of course, just turned into a food fight after a while. Wally would like to be able to say he won that fight, but sadly the title went to the boy wonder.)

The next to step inside was a redhead, with hair as bright as his own (quite the accomplishment in his opinion,) tied back by a bright green bandana. This boy was older than the first one, and quite a bit taller (though the first one was really short). The boy's right eye was covered with an eyepatch while the left shone bright green, filled with intelligence, and this one was wearing a uniform as well. Same silver trim, but a different design to suit the wearer.

The third to walk in was a girl, her dark green hair tied back in pigtails. She was about two inches taller than the first boy who walked in, but still shorter than the second. She had amethyst eyes, and though they were very pretty, what attracted his eye was her uniform. It was the same material and colors as the others, but what he appreciated was the shortness of the skirt. (She was definitely a babe in his mind. Not that he looked very long, he was in love with Artemis after all, (and she'd kill him if she knew) but he could still appreciate it, couldn't he?)

The last to walk in confused him for a minute as to whether they were a girl or a guy as the person had extremely long, silken, midnight blue hair that, though tied in a high ponytail, hung down to the person's mid-back. Their eyes were a coal black, and were slanted to indicate asian descent. They were also the tallest out of the four and wore the same uniform, though it was the longest, reaching down to the person's ankles, (at this point Wally was beginning to think it was a she, no guy he knew took that much care of their hair).

All of them noticed him immediately, and for a moment nobody moved, all of them just studied each other, trying to figure out what was going through the others head.

"Ah, who are you? How'd you get in here?" The girl asked taking a small step forward, "and what on earth are you wearing?!"

"Kid Flash at your service," Wally said, finally standing and stable(ish) on his feet, gave a quick bow. "And I'm really not sure how I got here, wherever here is, but it might have a little something to do with the giant hole in your roof. As for my clothes, you got your uniform, I got mine. Now, If I may ask, what's your name babe?"

The girl scoffed at the word, not that that really mattered because suddenly Wally felt an ominous aura behind him, one that caused him to quickly turn around and jump back. The man who had been solidly sleeping just a moment before (who hadn't even woken up for him falling through the ceiling) was stand walking towards him holding a drill and had eyes that held murderous intent.

"So, there's a new octopus that's come to take away my dear, lovely sister. WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER!" The murderous man yelled as he charged towards Wally.

"Wait! No! Stop! I didn't mean anything by it! It's just a friendly name for a girl where I from! Really! I was in no way trying to flirt! I promise I didn't mean anything by it! I have a girlfriend!" Wally yelped, dodging with so much panic that he forgot he had superspeed, (though he was smart enough to realize it was the pet name that had set the man off).

"LIES! ALL LIES TO GET CLOSER TO MY DEAR LENALEE~! WELL YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"BROTHER! STOP!" The girl who had been the topic of conversation burst in, giving her brother a high kick to the face, which made the man promptly collapse. "He just said he didn't mean anything by it! Calm down! Why can't you be rational about these kind of things?!"

"I'm being completely rational!" The girl's brother whined, rubbing his head. "He was trying to steal you away from me! If Reever hadn't dismantled all my komurin's this morning, this octopus wouldn't even be here anymore! Darn Reever!" The girl just glared at him till he finally gave up, while all the others (who knew what a Komurin was, mind you) sweatdropped.

"You okay?" The white haired boy asked Wally, as he helped the speedster up from where he was cowering behind a mountain of papers.

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that from a guy who was snoring just a couple seconds ago…" Both boys let off a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, Komui's just like that when it comes to Lenalee. He has a serious sister complex...Sorry about that. I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

"Kid Flash."

"That can't really be your name." A new voice joined their conversation, a voice coming from a certain eyepatch wearing redhead. "Lavi by the way."

"Well that would be because it's not my real name."

"So why use it?" This time it was the girl, Lenalee, who asked.

"Beauti-, eh, well I mean... when you're in the crime fighting profession, it's not always best that your enemies know who you really are, for the safety of your friends and family. I'd think it would be rather obvious, what with no one in the league using their real names, you'd think some people would get the idea."

"What league?" Lavi asked, leaning in, intrigued.

"The Justice League? Surely you've heard of them, you'd have to be living under a rock not to hear about them!" Wally said, a little exasperated.

"Mighty big rock then," Lavi said thoughtfully. "We've been all over the world, and none of us have ever heard of a 'Justice League'." At this Wally gaped, how could no one know about the League? Unless….

"Where am I? Heck, when am I?" He asked, starting to panic.

"A secret location in England, June 7th, 1886. Why?" Lavi replied, though by the look in his eye, he already had an idea as to what had happened to the boy in yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say at the beginning, I don't own anything you recognize! Hopefully I got everyone in character for the most part. If you have any criticisms go ahead and leave a review, this is my first time writing a crossover and it's been a while since I watched YJ, so if I get a few things wrong, tell me and I'll try my best to fix it! Thank you for reading! X)


	2. Crazy Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally talks more with the Exorcist when they hear something. Guess who's stomach it was.

"Well, f#*%... F&#%!" Wally yelled after a moment of stunned silence.

"Whoa there! Calm the language! What's wrong?" Lenalee asked concerned for the boy.

"I'm either in a alternate reality, or somehow, I accomplished time travel. Either way, it doesn't matter. I stuck in frigging 1886 with no way home. You guys don't even have any good tech to use to get me home! I think I'm entitled to a little cussing!"

"Tech? You mean technology, right? The Black Order's got plenty of that. Komui here is the head of the science department, maybe you could look at some of his computers?" Lavi asked, though again he seemed to already know the answer to his own question, though the others still didn't seem to grasp what the young hero was saying.

"Computers? What?! Computers can't be in this century? The computer wasn't invented till the late twentieth century! You can't have computers!"

"Wait… twentieth… century?! What?!" Allen was the one gaping now.

"Yeah, where I come from it's the twenty-first century."

"And so this 'Justice League' is some organization in the future?" Allen asked, still puzzled.

"Yeah, in the 1940's the world was in need of heroes to protect it, so the Justice Society of America was formed which over time turned into the Justice League, which I'm kind of a part of, as you can guess."

"So, what? You're some kind of vigilante group? Isn't that the job of the police?" Lenalee was now the one asking.

"Yes, and we hand the criminals into the police after we catch them, but there are some crooks normal people just can't handle."

"And you're not 'normal'?" Lavi asked, inspecting Wally as he did, lifting a questioning eyebrow. Wally might've been wearing the suit, but he didn't look like that much, at least in the exorcist opinion. The boy didn't seem to have any Innocence, and he wasn't acting like a Noah. Noah's usually tried to kill them sooner, and they didn't think themselves some kind of hero, more often the Noah took pleasure in others suffering.

"Nope!" Wally said with a mischievous smile, as he decided to show off. In a flash he raced around to stand behind Allen, using Allen shoulder as an armrest, (the boy _was_ just the right height). The exorcists blinked and gaped at the young superhero, (well except Kanda, though Kanda's eyes did widen with everyone else's if you didn't know the blue haired man you would've never known). Allen jumped away from the young superhero, shocked from the boy's sudden appearance next to him, which caused Wally to pout, (He just lost his arm rest!).

"How did you do that?!" The pigtail-wearing girl exclaimed.

"Superspeed, bab-, erm…" The boy said, (he really needs to get better about not saying babe. He does in fact, **_not_** have a death wish.)

"But that impossible!" Allen yelped.

"Are you sure he's not a Noah?" The long, silken, blue haired, well, erm, man, growled. Wally blinked at him owlishly.

"You're a guy?!" Wally exclaimed, and at this Lavi and Allen burst into laughter, jeering at the long haired... man, as they did.

"He thought Bakanda was a girl! Ha! He practically is!" The silverette teased, the boy hunched over with laughter.

"Hee, Yu-chan, a girl! I bet he borrows Lenalee's makeup! I can see it now! Yu with glittery pink eye shadow, ooh, work those wings girl! Ha! And the lipstick! Bold choice! You go girl! Heehee!" The redheaded exorcist was worse than Allen, rolling around on the floor, tears of mirth sprouting from his eyes. (A/N: Just imagine Kanda like that for a second. XD) Lenalee was the only one not outright cracking up, though she too was stifling giggles.

The victim of the two's jeers looked absolutely murderous. His hands clenched around his sword as he quickly drew it. Neither boy noticed, both too caught up in their own laughter. The man didn't waste much time in charging them, but luckily for them both boys had quick reflexes (otherwise they would be headless right now. Not the best state to be in, in Wally's opinion). After about fifteen minutes of the two boys running for their lives, Lenalee grew fed up. Eyebrow twitching, (much like the long haired man's did just before he drew his sword) she drew a clipboard seemingly out of nowhere, (seriously, where did she keep that thing?!) and smacked the raging man upside the head, instantly making said man freeze.

"Kanda stop! Lavi! Allen! Apologize!" The girl ordered with a glare worthy of Batman, (and that's saying something, have you seen Batman's glare?)

"Sorry Yu-chan!"

"Sorry Bakanda!"

The man growled at the two who were now shivering under the threatening eyes of both irritated exorcists, but under Lenalee's watchful eye, the irritated man did nothing.

_Ggggrrrroowwwll._

A strange noise echoed through the room, distracting the exorcists from their glaring match, puzzled expressions abundant on their faces.

"Allen…? That didn't happen to be your stomach did it?" Lavi asked, thoroughly confused, as the sound hadn't seemed to come from the bottomless pit who stood next to him like he was used to, in fact, Allen seemed just as confused as he was.

"That… wasn't me…" Allen said, a large frown marring his angelic features.

_Ggrrrooowwwweeelll_

"It was me that time though." The boy said with a sheepish smile. Wally came behind him, slung his arm around him and clapped him on the back, all the while a huge grin shown on his face.

"Looks like we're both hungry! Why don't we go get some grub?" He said happily, delighting at the thought of food.

"Sure!" Allen agreed instantly, forgetting completely about the strange sound he'd heard a minute before in favor of thoughts of Jerry's delicious food.

"Wait! That was **_your_** stomach?!" Lavi exclaimed, catching on to what the hungry speedster was saying.

"Yep!" Wally said, smiling over his shoulder (as he was already leading Allen out of the room, and hopefully towards food) ** _._** The exorcists gaped at him, no one but Allen's stomach had ever growled that loudly before!

Dully, the exorcist followed the two apparently _very_ hungry teens, leaving Komui mopping in his corner whining about how his sister didn't love him anymore, (where he'd been the whole conversation not even paying attention to any of them, as they all left the room).

After about of fifteen minutes of wandering around and still not reaching the cafeteria, Lavi finally came out of his stunned state to realize they were lost.

"Beansprout? You know this is the wrong way, right?" Allen paused and glanced around.

"Eh! You're right!" The blue haired man face palmed.

"Typical Moyashi!" The man muttered angrily (Wally really needed to learn his name). Lenalee sighed, and then began to lead them back to the proper path. The walk was rather interesting, even if the speedster was extremely hungry. Wherever he was, was huge. At one point they stood at the hollowed center of the building, allowing him to see all of the buildings levels, which needless to say was a considerable amount. Doors lined the hollowed middle, and if Wally had to guess, they lead to bedrooms, labs, offices, and more hallways, or at least that was what he had seen through the few open doorways they'd passed. The hallways in general were like labyrinths making Wally half wonder if Lenalee actually knew where they were. Slowly, the smells of food reached Wally's nose, smells that made the boy think he'd died and gone to heaven for a moment, and he began to speed up, eager to eat, his white haired companion seemingly having the same thoughts as they raced each other down the hall, (Wally was too far into food dreamland to go superspeed, (It's a beautiful place)).

Finally, the group reached the cafeteria, a large open room with rectangle tables lined up in rows, with wooden benches for seating. (Did Wally mention how heavenly the smells were before? Well, take that, but times it by say, a hundred. Suffice to say, it smelled really good.) Quickly, the small group made their way to the food line, though many eyes followed them along the way, (if Wally had to guess why, it'd probably be because of his choice in clothing).

Allen was the first to give his order to the nice looking cook sporting bright pink dreadlocks.

"Can I get Gratin Fries, Dry Curry, Mabo Tofu, Beef stew, Meat Pie, Carpaccio, Potato salad, a scone, Kuppa, Tomyankun and rice? And twenty Mitarashi Dango for dessert please! Large on the portions!" The small white haired boy asked with a huge grin.

"Coming right up!" The cook smiled back. Wally gaped at the two. He'd never met someone before that could eat as much as he could, but Allen seemed to share his need for large amounts of food. Not only that, but the cook treated his order like it was normal! Wally was shocked, especially since Allen was so short and skinny, (the kid seriously was a _beansprout_! Where did all that food go?!).

"And what can I get for you?" The cook asked, turning to him with curious eyes. "Oh! You're new aren't you, cutie? My name's Jerry! Lovely to meet you!"

"Yeah…" Wally answered numbly before quickly placing his order. "I'll have what Allen's having."

For the umpteenth time that day, Wally was the subject of shocked gazes.

"Large portions? And everything?" Jerry questioned in disbelief.

"Sounds great!" Wally nodded, and Jerry slowly smiled.

"Another person to enjoy my food! It will be out in a jiffy!" Wally almost did a happy dance at that. It wasn't everyday that he got enough food to last more than a few hours (and that's at best!).

"You do realize the size of the meal you just ordered, don't you?" Lenalee questioned uncertainly, (surely he simply thought Allen was only getting a small portion of the food he ordered instead of the feast sized meal it really was.).

"Of course! That _is_ why I ordered it." As Wally continued to be subject to disbelieving stares, he hurriedly tried to explain. "Superspeed also applies to my metabolism, I need a lot of food to sustain myself. My body burns through energy much faster than your average Joe, and turns that energy into speed. And voilà! I eat giant meals! Speaking of which, how does Allen eat so much? Why are questioning me and not him?"

"Well, that is Beansprout's normal meal! We're used to him eating that much!" Lavi answered, and Wally raised a questioning eyebrow, (though it was under his mask, so it really didn't do much….)

"And why does he eat so much?"

"He's a parasitic type. It's normal for them." Lavi said, carefully trying to gauge what the yellow clad boy knew about Innocence.

"Parasitic? Gah! He's an alien?! What?" Wally asked, as it was his turn to be confused, (as deemed by the author of this fic). Lavi shook his head, the strange boy in front of him either truly knew nothing of the Holy War, or he was a terrific liar.

"No! Where'd you get that idea?! Why on earth would I be an alien?!" Allen exclaimed, slightly offended.

"Well, he said you were a parasite! Humans aren't parasitic! 'Sides, what's wrong with being an alien? I have several alien friends!" Now they were looking at Wally like he was crazy.

"He wasn't talking about me, he was talking about my Innocence." Allen deadpanned, giving up trying to find logic in what the neon clad boy was saying.

" -Innocence? Are you aware that that sentence made no sense at all? Innocence is a state of being, not an object, and even if it was, parasitic? Umm, yeah that made no sense." Wally said frowning. The blue haired man seemed to be twitching in frustration at this point, and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not dealing with this kureiji baka anymore." The man growled as he grabbed the bowl of soba he had ordered and stalked over to a table on the other side of the room where no one else in the actually quite crowded room were sitting. (A/N: Kanda just called Wally a crazy idiot for those of you who don't recognize the words.) Lenalee sighed, and started to explain.

"Ignore Kanda,(so that was his name!), he's just like that. Innocence is a weapon we use to kill Akuma. There are different types, parasitic and equipment. Allen's innocence is his arm, parasitic, mine is my boots, equipment, Lavi's is his hammer, equipment, and Kanda's is his sword, equipment. Innocence is particular because it is sentient and chooses it wielder. Parasitic Innocence translates a portion of its wielder's life force into power, meaning to keep up his health, Allen has to eat a lot more than your normal human."

"Hmmm, wonder which of us could eat more." KF hummed thoughtfully before his face lit up with mischievous light. "Say! Why don't we find out?! How 'bout a food eating contest?" At this Lavi brightened, and Allen, enticed by the thought of lots of food, quickly agreed. Lenalee sighed, exasperated at their antics, but a small smile graced her face as well.

"As soon as the food's out." She said, giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't get to the eating contest, but we're almost there! This was just kind of a transition chapter to get us where we needed to be. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or critics! X)


	3. The Competition Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food Contest!!! Starting! Now!

Wally was actually curious about Allen's eating habits. It wasn't everyday that he a met someone whose appetite could even begin to challenge his, and while he didn't know how the other boys Innocence made him eat so much, the scientist in him pushed him to see it in action. It's why he'd suggested the competition. He would probably still have to hold back a bit for the kid though, even if he had to feed his Innocence as well. Wally doubted that he could eat as much as a someone whose metabolism had to literally eat enough for several grown men every meal. That isn't to say Wally was about to let the kid win, Batman knows how competitive Wally could get and heck! There were even bets going around! There was no way Wally was going to go down!

~x~

~An interlude from Allen~

~x~

The thing about Allen was that even though he ate a lot every meal, truthfully he had always been holding back, only filling his stomach halfway. He didn't want to trouble the order too much and as is, his normal eating habits created a humongous bill. But when it came to competition, he was not going to hold back, he was going to make as much money off of this as he could. His Black Allen self wouldn't let him do otherwise. This Flash boy? He wouldn't stand a chance.

~x~

By the time the food got out, the hungry pair had drawn quite the crowd: finders, scientists, and exorcists alike. Bets were going around, though Wally suspected Lavi was the one who'd started that, and the rules were set up. The winner was the one who ate the most; speed didn't matter (for a person with superspeed that'd practically be cheating. Allen might eat fast, but Wally was the fastest man alive! (His uncle hadn't been born yet so he didn't count)). No messing with the contestants. And have fun! Well, the last one was kind of a given but since Lavi had brought out a white board from somewhere (Seriously! First it was a clipboard and now a whiteboard? Where are these things coming from?!) and listed the rules, it had become one.

"Alright!" Lavi announced out of a megaphone that once again seemed to come out of nowhere (no one would ever know that the objects were popping up simply because the author wanted them to) as plates heaped full of food started to come out of the kitchen. "You all know why we're here! I want a nice friendly competition between the Beansprout and Neon Sign here!" He was cut off by indignant "Heys!" but he completely ignored them. "So! Let's have our competitors shake hands and get this things started!" He finished off, his voice getting more giddy as he went on. Allen got up with an exasperated sigh at Lavi antics and Kid flash with a playful smirk shook his hand.

"May the bigger bottomless pit win!" He told the white haired boy, making said boy's smile turn a little devious as his Black Allen side came into play.

"Of course!" Allen replied, and at the display Wally began to feel that maybe, just _maybe_ , he'd underestimated him. Oh, well. He was still going to win this. With that each boy went to their seat, grabbed their eating utensils and awaited Lavi's mark to dive in.

"Are you ready?! On your mark! Get set! Go!" Lavi yelled happily over his megaphone, and instantly both boys dove into their food. Off the bat, both found that the other wasn't going to lose without a fight, and that only served to entice them to shove more food down. For any observers it was near impossible to tell who was winning, as on both sides the food was disappearing faster and faster (surprisingly, Allen kept up with KF's speed eating fairly well), and soon they had to call Jerry to cook them another round of food for both were still heartily eating on.

It was hours later and three more rounds of food before either teen showed signs of actually stopping. At this point their empty plates had formed whole towers (which, after Lavi had grown bored of simply watch the two boys eat, decided to make them fully functioning towers, complete with doorways, windows, stairways, and battlements. Don't ask him how he did it, as actions taken in the pursuit to negate boredom have no logical explanation of how exactly one completed them. It just sorta happened. *) and it was Lavi sitting from the top of his tower who was the first to notice. Which made sense, as no one else was really paying attention anymore. There were many who'd started reading books, playing chess (Johnny), or were just engaging in conversation. Plus, this was Bookman Jr. we're talking about, it was his job to pay attention, even if he was also doing something else, (Like, say, building a tower out of dishware). So of course he was the first to notice.

"Hey! They're slowing down! I think we'll finally get our winner!" And of course, this drew everyone's attention (they had money on this!) and true enough, both boys had slowed to a normal eating pace (which to both of them, was a pace equivalent to a slugs when it came to eating) and after about twenty more dishes, they stopped, utterly full.

"Ughhhhhh. I don't think I've been this full since before I got my powers! Heck even then I've never been this full!" The redheaded sidekick, erm, I mean, superhero moaned from where he'd flopped forward to lie his head on the tabletop, The boy next to him nodded, and moaned along.

"This is my first time feeling full. If this is what it feels like, I'm content to go a little hungry!" ** Wally turned to the slumped boy next to him, bewildered.

"Dude, you've _never_ felt full before?" Allen shook his head.

"Huh... So who won?" Wally asked, content not to question him further about it, (Being best friends with Robin he had learned sometimes it's better to let some things go unasked). For a second everyone just looked at each other, they hadn't really been paying attention…. They had no clue who'd won.

"Please tell me someone was keeping track." Wally groaned, facepalming on the tabletop.

"I did!" Lavi said laughing, "Just your faces when you thought no one had! Priceless!" The Jr Bookman was thrown glares by everyone, but he took it in stride, continuing to laugh. Wally threw a left over plate at him and nailed him right in the face with the pie it held, (Thank you Black Canary's target practice lessons!). That shut him up nicely.

"Shut up and tell us usagi!" Allen yelled at him simultaneously. Lavi pouted through a face full of pie, wiping off his eye before answering, "It was a close match. But Allen emptied 5 more plates than Kid Flash. Allen won!" The crowd groaned, cheered, and exchanged money, and Allen and Wally both received many pats on the back; Allen's congratulatory, Wally's 'a better luck next time'. Still both boys shook hands and congratulated each other. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two lazing around till they found the will to actually move, and pleasant conversation between all the present exorcists and the speedster. Wally couldn't really tell you what they talked about, he was still in the state of lazing about and so he only really knew they talked about everything and nothing, that he'd happily call these exorcist his friends any day, and that he must have fallen asleep at some point because he was suddenly in a very different, strangely familiar place, surrounded by the team, and by the team he meant the young justice one, not the exorcist one, with his uncle by his side as well.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he groaned and sat up, startling awake the others in the room.

"You don't remember? You jumped dimensions for a day, we only just got you back. We thought you were dead." His best friend told him, after tackling him into a hug.

"I thought I'd died too. Glad I didn't." Dick just hugged him tighter.

"Don't ever do that to us again." Wally nodded, though he knew if it came down to it, he'd pick the world, his friends, his family, over himself again. Dick let him go and sat back in his chair.

"So what was that universe like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I'm going to end this story! I'm not completely happy with the ending, but I couldn't think of a really good way of getting Wally home, and I didn't really want to give a particular time when this happened in either show. I kinda just wanted it to be so this could have happened at any point in the shows so if someone has limited knowledge of later episodes they can still read this without any difficult. And also because when I first started writing this story I hadn't seen the second season of YJ.
> 
> I've seen it now, of course but I still didn't want to pin down the timeline of everything. So having characters like Dick (Robin/Nightwing) come and get him would be hard because you can't have him there without deciding for certain at least what season this happened (depending on whether you call him Robin or Nightwing.). So I couldn't do what I really wanted…. But oh well! I'm still happy with it! And we still get to see Dick! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you for reading and if you would be an awesomely amazing person and leave me a review you'd make me a very happy person! X)
> 
> The * is there because I thought that that statement might be a bit confusing so I'm going to explain it here. "Don't ask him how he did it, as actions taken in the pursuit to negate boredom have no logical explanation of how exactly one completed them. It just sorta happened. " What I meant by this is when you're bored, things that it shouldn't be possible for you to do, like getting your head stuck in a chair, or getting all your clothes stuck to the ceiling are suddenly quite possible even if you aren't quite sure how you did it. It just sorta happens... Does that make more sense? I hope it does. I liked how the sentence sounded even if it was a bit confusing, so I kept it, but i didn't want to have to explain it in the middle of the story so... Yep! That's why this paragraph is here and you're reading me.
> 
> The ** is because I know some of you might think it's weird that Allen's never felt full before, but think about it. As a little kid he lived on the streets and was always going hungry and then even when it got better when he was with Mana, they were stretched for money and won't have enough for him to be properly feed even then. And then after his Innocence activated, it'd be nearly impossible for him to feel full.


End file.
